Lily of The Valley
by RiokaRules
Summary: Bunga yang memberikan banyak kenangan untuk Hyuuga Hinata


**LILY OF THE VALLEY**

 **Story Written by RiokaRules**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **WARNING! Cerita absurd, Typo/Typos, etc**

 **Don't Like Don't Read ^^**

 **-Happy Reading-**

.

.

Dia diam mematung, tak beranjak dari posisinya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Orang-orang sok tau pasti mengatakan ia melamun. Mereka salah, pikirannya tidak pernah kosong semenjak ia terduduk lemas di tempat itu. Sebuah kata terus perputar diotaknya. Sungguh, ia sudah lelah, kata itu berdengung-dengung seperti badai yang menghancurkan seisi kota Suna beberapa minggu lalu. Ucapan belasungkawa dari keluarga, kawan, relasi dan kekasihnya dijawab dengan kebisuan.

"Kau harus tegar Hinata-sama, semua ini sudah ada yang mengatur. Bersabarlah." Seseorang menepuk-nepuk bahunya pelan.

Dia diam.

 _'Kenapa?'_

Seseorang lain menggenggam erat tangan halus miliknya, berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan.

Dia tak bergeming.

 _'Kenapa?'_

Kekasihnya yang sedari tadi membujuk agar, paling tidak, ia mau meminum seteguk air, tidak sekalipun dihiraukannya.

 _'Kenapa?'_

Pelayat-pelayat berbaju hitam yang datang, menatapnya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Kasihan, sedih, miris, simpati, bahkan sinis.

 _'Kenapa?'_

Tes

 _'Kenapa?'_

Satu air mata akhirnya lolos.

 _'Kenapa?'_

Tes..tes..tes..

 _'Kenapa!'_

Tangisnya pecah.

 _'Kenapa!'_

"Kenapa!"

Jerit histeris lolos dari bibirnya yang sedari tadi terkunci rapat.

Sebuah pelukan merengkuh tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Sang kekasih mengelus punggung wanitanya berkali-kali, mencoba menenangkan dan memberikan kenyamanan padanya.

Sial sekali hidupnya. Bertahun lalu, suami yang ia cintai setengah mati, meninggal dengan damai dalam tidurnya ketika Hinata tengah hamil muda. Penyakit dengan nama sulit yang menurut dokter menjadi penyebabnya. Terlebih Hinata sama sekali tidak mengetahui kalau suaminya sekarat.

Yatim piatu semenjak usia belasan, membuat dia yang diwarisi sebuah perusahaan terbesar terpaksa bergelut dengan orang-orang haus kekuasaan, para penggila harta, yang berlomba saling sikut, mencoba menjilat dengan selalu bersikap manis di depannya agar mendapat jabatan penting. Semua itu membuat ia muak.

Hingga usia dua puluhan, akhirnya ia bertemu dengan seorang yang benar tulus dan membuatnya jatuh hati. Mereka menikah tentu saja. Hamil setahun setelah pernikahannya, dan kau sudah tahu kelanjutannya bukan. Dia kembali ditinggalkan. Namun tidak sendiri, tetapi bersama dengan bayi dikandungannya.

 _'Kenapa?'_

Ia sesenggukan, air mata tidak kunjung berhenti mengalir, menganak sungai dipipinya yang pucat.

Namun setidaknya ia masih memiliki pria yang kini memeluknya. Pria ini ia temui tiga tahun setelah kelahiran anaknya, namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dan dibutuhkan waktu selama dua tahun bagi Hinata, hingga akhirnya ia mau menerima penyataan cinta Sasuke. Ini merupakan bulan ke empat belas semenjak ia menjalin hubungan dengan kekasih barunya itu.

Sang kekasih tidak berhenti memeluk dan mengusap-usap punggungnya, ditambah membisikan rentetan kata menenangkan. Namun usaha lelaki tampan itu tidak membuahkan hasil.

Hinata kembali berteriak histeris, mencengkram dan menarik-narik kasar kemeja mahal Sasuke yang mulai basah akibat air matanya.

Seolah dengan begitu, Tuhan akan mengembalikan seseorang yang terbaring kaku dihadapannya.

Seolah seseorang itu akan kembali bangun dan merengek minta ini itu.

Seolah ia dapat kembali mendengar panggilan yang selalu ditujukan padanya, hanya padanya.

Karena jika itu terjadi, jika seseorang yang terbaring di depannya kembali hidup bernyawa, ia akan mengelus kepala orang itu sambil meminta maaf, akan memeluknya sambil meminta maaf, akan menciumi wajah mungil itu sambil meminta maaf.

"Permisi, selamat siang nyonya. Maaf, tapi kami harus membawa anda segera."

Hinata bergeming tak mendengarkan.

Sang kekasih yang menyahut.

"Tidak bisakah ditunda? Demi Tuhan, kami sedang berkabung!"

"Maaf tuan, tapi kami hanya melaksanakan perintah. Penyelidikan harus tetap berjalan." Orang berseragam itu hendak maju. Sang kekasih melepas pelukan untuk kemudian berdiri dan menahan orang itu.

"Aku mohon, paling tidak biarkan ia hingga acara pemakaman selesai. Ya Tuhan, ini pemakaman anaknya! Tidak bisakah kalian berbelas kasih?!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu tuan, kami akan memberikan waktu hingga acara pemakaman ini selesai. Selanjutnya nyonya Hinata harus segera ikut kami ke kantor polisi." Si pria berseragam pergi dari ruangan dan berjaga di depan pintu.

Pria bermata hitam itu kembali terduduk, meraih bahu dihadapannya, mencoba mendapat perhatian dari pemiliknya.

"Tolonglah, jangan diam saja seperti ini. Astaga, kau bisa dituduh sebagai pembunuh anakmu sendiri Hinata! Jelaskan padaku, aku mohon, ceritakan yang sebenarnya!" Lelaki itu mengguncang pelan bahu digenggamannya, sedikit meninggikan nada suara. Ia frustasi. Merasa bodoh karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Manik lavender yang sedari tadi tidak pernah memandang hal lain kecuali peti berisikan anak tercintanya, kini beralih memandang si manik hitam. Tatapannya pedih, takut, lelah, merana dan tentu saja, merasa bersalah, semuanya tercampur menjadi satu. Membuat lelaki dihadapannya mau tak mau turut merasa terluka, lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Apa...apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa?" Bibirnya bergetar saat berbicara. "Tolong bilang pada pengadilan, hukum mati saja aku! Aku..aku tidak bisa hidup lagi! Demi apapun, aku akan dengan suka rela diseret ke penjara dan mati!" Jerit tangis kembali pecah. Ia ketakutan, takut pada rasa bersalah yang akan menghantui seumur hidupnya.

Sang kekasih terkejut, semakin tak mengerti tentang apa yang telah terjadi.

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Sadarlah, jangan begini. Ceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi, semuanya. Aku tersiksa melihatmu seperti ini. Kumohon."

Wanita di hadapannya tersedu. Sang pria hanya dapat pasrah, menunggu hingga wanitanya berhenti menangis.

.

.

Tangisan Hinata tidak berhenti, bahkan bertambah parah saat petugas pemakaman hendak membawa peti anaknya ke area pekuburan. Setelah pemakaman benar-benar selesai, ia baru dapat berhenti menangis.

Seorang pria berseragam menghampirinya. "Maaf nyonya, anda harus ikut dengan kami untuk penyelidikan lebih lanjut hingga hasil outopsi anak anda selesai."

Dia hanya mengangguk lemah. Sang kekasih tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Pria itu hanya memeluknya erat sekali lagi, membisikan beberapa kata dan merelakannya dibawa kearah mobil polisi.

Lelaki itu tak berusaha untuk segera menyusul wanita yang dicintainya itu, kebisuan sang kekasih kini menular padanya. Sasuke menatap sendu gundukan tanah di depannya. Perkataan Hinata saat dalam perjalanan ke pekuburanlah yang ada di kepalanya kini.

.

.

"Ayolah, ceritakan padaku kejadiannya. Aku akan berusaha membantumu dengan cara apapun." Manik hitam si pria memandang dengan tatapan memelas, memohon agar wanita dalam rengkuhannya mau berbicara.

"Aku bersalah, sangat-sangat bersalah. Aku sudah tidak pantas dipanggil ibu lagi. Anak itu masih begitu kecil, kenapa ia pergi secepat ini? Setragis ini?" Sang kekasih diam mendengarkan. "Tak bisakah aku saja yang mati? Harusnya aku tidak ceroboh. Sasuke, apakah dia akan memaafkan ku? Masa depannya masih begitu pajang. Aku bahkan memarahinya ketika ia merengek minta dibelikan sebouquet bunga lily yang dilihatnya dari foto pernikahanku. Namun aku, okasannya sendiri, yang sudah mengakhiri hidupnya. Oh Tuhan, aku menusuknya Sasuke! Menusuknya! Tangan ini.." Hinata mengangkat kedua tangannya yang gemetaran. "Tangan ini yang telah membunuhnya. Astaga, aku menusuk anak ku sendiri dengan tangan ini Sasuke! Pendosa mana yang lebih kejam dari diriku? Oh Tuhan.." Hinata menghempaskan badannya pada kursi penumpang di dalam mobil, menyandarkan kepalanya yang mulai pening pada bahu sang kekasih.

Keterkejutan Sasuke jelas berdasar. Apa yang ia dengar tadi? Hinata telah menusuk anaknya sediri? Jangan bercanda! "Apa kau serius Hime? Benarkah seperti itu kejadian sebenarnya?" Hinata bungkam, Sasuke tau ia tak seharunya memaksa Hinata bercerita saat kondisinya masih seperti ini. Tapi percayalah, wanitanya itu akan melakukan apa saja agar dapat menebus rasa bersalah. Namun Sasuke yakin, kejadiannya tidak sesederhana itu. Akhirnya ia pasrah, memilih untuk kembali menenangkan Hinata.

.

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu, segala macam proses penyelidikan akan penyebab kematian anak Hinata terus berjalan. Namun Hinata yang seharusnya menjadi saksi kunci kasus ini bungkam. Sudah berbagai macam cara yang dilakukan oleh pihak berwajib untuk membujuk Hinata agar mau berbicara, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Mereka hanya mendapat sepenggal kejadian dari keterangan yang diberikan Sasuke. Sasuke sebagai pihak yang paling dekat dengan Hinata juga sudah membujuknya berkali-kali. Sayangnya, Hinata tetap bersikeras tak mau bicara detailnya.

Lelaki tampan itu lelah, sudah seminggu ini pula tenaganya terkuras mengurusi keperluan Hinata dan kasusnya. Ia kesana-kemari mencari pengacara-pengacara terbaik, menghubungi semua orang terpercayanya untuk dimintai pendapat dan bantuan, memohon-mohon pada Hinata agar mau bercerita secara detail tentang kejadian nahas itu. Bahkan semenjak 32 jam terakhir ia sama sekali tidak tidur, ini membuat kepalanya pening. Sambil memegangi kepala, Sasuke berjalan menuju apartemennya. Membuka kunci dengan susah payah, kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur kamar utama apartemen itu. Berusaha memejamkan matanya untuk mengurangi rasa sepeti berputar-putar yang menyiksa, tak lama kemudian ia tertidur.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya, merasa terganggu akan cahaya matahari yang membuatnya silau. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya agar dapat menyesuaikan dengan kondisi ruangan yang sudah terang. Beberapa saat kemudian ia terduduk, bergegas mandi dan berpakaian, kemudian berlari kecil menuju tempat parkir dan melesatkan mobilnya ke suatu tempat.

Dengan "sedikit" menambah laju mobilnya, lima belas menit kemudian Sasuke sudah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Merasa ironis, tempat seindah ini harus menjadi lokasi kejadian nahas yang dialami Hinata dan anaknya. Garis polisi masih terpasang tak jauh dari salah satu pohon di taman itu. Sasuke mengingat-ingat mimpinya semalam, sedikit tidak percaya, namun tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

"Oji-san!"

Sasuke menoleh, terkejut mendengar suara anak kecil yang memanggilnya, anak Hinata.

"Hikari-chan? Ini betul kau?" Sasuke berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan anak itu. "Ya Tuhan! Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya pada anak Hinata dengan erat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat dan dirasakannya saat ini.

"Nee ji-san, aku tidak bisa bernafas jika dipeluk seerat ini." Hikari menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sasuke reflek melepas pelukannya dan tertawa.

"Ah gomen!" Kemudian ia mencubit gemas pipi tembam si kecil, membuat pemiliknya bertambah kesal.

"Kalau ji-san berhenti mencubitku, akan aku beritahu sesuatu yang sangat penting!" Hikari berkata ketus.

"Hm? Sesuatu?" Sasuke melepas cubitannya, membuat Hikari tersenyum menang. "Baiklah, apakah sesuatu yang sangat penting itu?"

"Ini!" Hikari memberikan sebuah handycam pada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" Sasuke menerima handycam itu, keheranan.

"Itu handycam oji-san. Apa benar ji-san ini jenius?" Hikari berkata sambil berkacak pinggang, membuat empat siku muncul di dahi Sasuke.

"Maksud ji-san, apa sesuatu yang sangat penting itu ada si sini?"

"Hem, tepat sekali oji-san! Oh ya, sampaikan salam ku pada kaa-san ya. Bilang padanya, berhenti menangis karena aku baik-baik saja. Aku pergi dulu ya ji-san, kau harus menjaga kaa-san dengan baik, atau aku tidak akan mengijinkan kalian bersama!" Hikari tersenyum lebar kemudian membalikan badannya.

"Hei, kau mau pergi kemana Hikari-chan? Kaa-san mu sangat ingin melihatmu." Sasuke meraih tangan mungil Hikari untuk menahannya, namun segera ditepis halus oleh gadis kecil itu. Kemudian dia berjongkok untuk memetik setangkai bunga berwarna putih yang ada di dekat kakinya.

"Ini berikan pada kaa-san ya, seseorang memberitahu ku nama bunga ini adalah lily. Sudah ya ji-san, sayonaraaa." Hikari kemudian berlari menjauhi Sasuke, berhenti sebentar dan berbalik untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke. Kemudian kembali berlali sambil melambaikan tangan mungilnya, saat itulah Sasuke terbangun dari mimpinya dan membuat ia bisa berada di tempat ini.

Ia mencari-cari, menyesuaikan ingatan akan mimpinya dan tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Air mukanya berubah ketika ia menemukan sebuah handycam yang keadaannya tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Buru-buru Sasuke mengambil handicam yang tertutup rerumputan di dekat sebuah batu besar dengan permukaan datar setinggi paha miliknya. Letak batu itu tersamar oleh tanaman dan reumputan, sehingga Sasuke harus mencari lebih teliti untuk dapat menmukan handycam itu. Seperti dugaannya, handycam itu sudah tidak berfungsi, namun Sasuke berharap memorycard pada handycam itu masih dapat terbaca.

Kembali ia tergesa menuju mobilnya, melaju cepat menuju ke apartemen untuk mencaritahu apa yang sesungguhnya Hikari ingin beritahukan padanya.

.

.

Jemari Sasuke bergerak untuk menekan tombol 'Play' pada layar tablet digenggamannya. Terdapat beberapa video, namun Sasuke langsung memilih yang memiliki tanggal sama dengan kejadian itu. Video itu berisi rekaman Hinata yang sedang menata alas duduk di bawah sebuah pohon, kemudian menoleh kearah handycam yang tampaknya dipegang oleh Hikari. Terdengar suara teriakan Hinata yang memangggil Hikari sembari melambaikan tangan. 'Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disitu Hika-chan? Ayo kemari, kaa-san sudah merapikan alas duduk ini.' Suara Hikari terdengar lebih jelas dari suara Hinata dalam video itu. 'Nee kaa-san cantik sekali divideo ini! Aku jadi iri.' Sasuke tersenyum, sependapat dengan Hikari. 'Baiklah, kau membuat kaa-san malu, Hikari-chan. Ayo kemari, kaa-san sudah mengupas apel ini untukmu.'

Tampak gambar beroyang-goyang, kemudian kembali stabil seperti diletakan pada sesuatu. Setelah itu Hikari berlari menuju kearah Hinata. Tak berapa lama kemudian, divideo tersebut muncul dua orang lelaki. Salah satunya berbadan besar dengan baju serba hitam dan kacamata yang juga berwarna hitam. Sedang yang lain tampak lebih berkelas bertubuh sedang namun lebih tinggi, dengan rambut pirang yang tertata rapih dan sedikit panjang. Wajah keduanya tidak terlihat jelas dalam video itu, terlihat si lelaki pirang berbicara dengan Hinata dengan suara pelan, sehingga tidak terdengar jelas dari video.

Entah apa saja yang mereka bicarakan, tiba-tiba Hikari direbut paksa oleh si pria berbadan besar dari lindungan Hinata. Si pria pirang berteriak-teriak murka. 'Kau pikir darimana asal mata biru anak mu itu heh! Dia cucu ku, anak dari putraku satu-satunya yang begitu bodoh, hingga meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya sebagai penerus klan hanya demi wanita sepertimu! Aku akan menjadikannya penerus klan!' tampak si lelaki pirang menunjuk-nunjuk Hikari. Hinata yang sedari tadi mencoba merebut kembali Hikari dari tangan pria berbadan besar tersentak, terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan pria pirang. 'Dengan segala hormat Minato-sama, saya hanya ingin hidup tenang dengan Hikari! Jadi tolong biarkan kami!' Pria pirang bernama Minato itu memberi isyarat pada lelaki berbaju hitam yang ditanggapi anggukan. Si pria berbaju hitam itu beranjak pergi membawa Hikari yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti meronta, karena tak kunjung diam, Hikari dibopong didepan dada. Kepergian mereka disusul oleh Minato setelah berkata sesuatu pada Hinata.

Terlihat Hinata yang kalap berjongkok mengambil pisau yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengupas apel, segera berdiri dan berlari sambil berteriak kearah dua orang yang membawa anaknya. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Saat Hinata hendak menusuk pria berbadan besar yang membopong Hikari, pria itu malah berbalik. Akibatnya fatal. Hikari tertusuk pisau yang tadinya Hinata tujukan untuk pria berbadan besar itu. 'APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!' Minato berteriak panik, sementara Hinata terpaku ditempatnya dengan pisau berlumuran darah. 'PEREMPUAN HINA! KAU SUDAH MEREBUT PUTRA KU SATU-SATUNYA! SEKARANG KAU MENUSUK CUCU KU! SIALAN KAU! Kisame! Cepat panggil ambulance, tapi pastikan keberadaan kita tidak diketahui!'

Hinata jatuh terduduk disamping tubuh Hikari, mengguncang-guncang tubuh anaknya. Sementara orang-orang yang mendegar keributan mulai mengerumuni Hinata dan Hikari, sementara Minato dan anak buahnya sudah lenyap. Lalu gambar di video bergoyang hebat, selanjutnya gambar yang terekam tampak berubah, hanya menampilkan rerumputan disertai langkah kaki orang-orang dan suara berisik mereka.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri di depan sebuah gundukan tanah, tulisan 'HYUUGA HIKARI (2002-2008)' terukir di sebuah batu yang terdapat disitu. Ia meletakan sebouquet bunga diatas batu itu. Kemudian Sasuke merasakan sesuatu memeluk lengannya, ia menoleh ke kanan. Hinata tengah berdiri disebelahnya. Tatapan wanita itu sendu, cengkraman terasa lebih kuat di lengan kanan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa?" Sasuke meraih jemari Hinata dengan jemari kirinya. Hinata mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum. Membuat Sasuke lega.

"Dia baik-baik saja kan, Sasuke-kun? Aku merindukannya." Hinata berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

"Tentu saja Hime, kau juga sudah bertemu dan mendengar sendiri darinya bukan?"

"Hm, setiap aku menangis, Hikari selalu hadir dalam mimpiku berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Itu yang membuatku kuat dan bertahan selama enam tahun ini." Setetes air mata lolos, jemari Sasuke bergerak menghapusnya dari pipi Hinata. Membuat wanita bermata laveder itu memandang manik hitam Sasuke "Lalu, kenapa kau malah membawa bunga lily ini? Sedikit tidak cocok untuk berziarah bukan?"

Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada makam Hikari. "Aku pernah bermimpi tentang Hikari. Ia yang memberi tahu ku tentang handycam itu Hinata, percayakah engkau? Ia baik-baik saja, ceria seperti biasa. Ia bahkan merasa sedih melihatmu terus menangis." Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, kini ia menatap lurus manik lavender wanita disebelahnya. "Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Hikari memberiku setangkai bunga lily ini. Ia mendoakan kita agar dapat terus bersama Hinata, ia ingin agar aku tidak membiarkanmu sendiri." Hinata tersenyum simpul, kemudian memeluk Sasuke yang lansung balas memeluknya.

"Ini menakjubkan Sasuke, sungguh menakjubkan. Bunga ini, lily of the valey, bunga yang Hikari lihat di foto pernikahan ku dulu. Bunga yang membuat aku memarahinya kerana ia tidak berhenti merengek minta dibelikan. Sepertinya bunga ini ingin ia berikan padamu Sasuke. Untuk itulah kenapa aku mau memakai cincin ini" Hinata tersenyum dalam pelukan Sasuke.

'Terima kasih atas segalanya, Tuhan.'

Mereka tidak saling bicara. Namun kalimat yang sama terucap dalam hati mereka. Merasa bersyukur telah dipertemukan satu sama lain, walaupun harus melalui jalan yang begitu rumit dan melelahkan.

.

.

Di sisi lain area pekuburan itu, terlihat tiga orang yang saling bergandenan tangan tengah tersenyum senang untuk Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Nee Ojii-sama, terimakasih kerena telah memberikan ku kesempatan untuk melihat mereka bersama. Sekarang aku sudah sangat bahagia." Seorang gadis dua belas tahun sedang tersenyum melihat Sasuke dan Hinata. Tangan kirinya digenggam oleh sesosok lelaki tua berbaju putih. "Tousan tidak cemburu kan?" kepala gadis itu menoleh kekanan, menatap sesosok lelaki lain yang menggenggam tangan kanannya. Lelaki itu juga berbaju putih, namun bersurai pirang dan bermata biru seperti miliknya.

"Tentu saja tou-san cemburu. Tetapi, selama oka-sanmu bahagia, tou-san akan menahan untuk tidak menghajar lelaki itu. Bagaimanapun hanya dia yang bisa tousan harapkan untuk menjaga Hinata saat ini." Si surai pirang memamerkan senyum lima jari khas miliknya.

"Nah, kalau begitu, kita pergi sekarang ya." Hikari dan Si pria bermata biru mengangguk. Kemudian sang kakek tua menjentikan jarinya.

Puff!

Mereka bertiga menghilang.

-FIN-

Hai minna, begitulah ff one shoot ga jelas buatan Rioka. Maaf kepanjangan ya? :')

Arigatou udah mau baca, atau bahkan review. Dulu Rioka pernah buat ff multichap yang terpaksa harus discontinued karena kelalaian Rioka sendiri ._.

Dan sekarang ingin coba nulis ff oneshoot, entah bisa memuaskan readers atau tidak.. Well, sekian dari Rioka~

Masukan dari readers semua sangat-sangat berarti buat Rioka.

Salam Hangat, Rioka


End file.
